Goodbye
by shippo3313
Summary: An LoK OC story. A story about the moment when Min left her home and her past behind. A story about how she chose the wrong path when she joined the equalists.


"R-ryu... I can't take this anymore. I feel like I'm betraying you." She said in a weak voice as tears trailed down her face. Her father found a client that would pay how much he asked for her purity and he would take her away from her village and from Ryu.

Ryu stroked her cheek before her wrapped her arms around him bringing her close to his chest. He looked around a little making sure no one was spying them and whispered softly."Everything will be alright, I talked to him before coming here and he said that he would help us. You're leaving tonight." There was a healer in their village, he came four years ago from the Northern Water Tribe and he was the one who took care of Min after he was beaten by her father. He cared about her and t was hard for him to see her in so much physical and emotional pain.

Joy filled her heart as she looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. "H-how about you? Aren't you coming with me?"

"Min, you know I can't. I can't leave my mother and sister alone. I have to take care of them, but I promise I'll come back for you as soon as I can." He said as he kissed her forehead gently. His mother was sick and she needed somebody to be by her side and his sister was too young to take care of her by herself.

Min sighed softly and rested her head on his chest. "I understand."

"Now I have to leave, but I'll be at your window at seven to grab the things you'll bring with you. And then we see each other later at his house."

"Wait… his house?" She couldn't leave the house in any way at night, her father would catch her for sure.

"He's gonna ask for a night with you at his house, and after we get there you and him leave to Republic City. You'll be safe there, even if he'll search for you there he won't be able to find you that easy and you'll even have time to go to the police if it's needed."

Ryu kissed her forehead again and then left her room. On his way to the front door her father stopped him with a smirk on his face. "Already leaving Ryu? You usually stayed more with us."

"Y-yes… my mother probably woke up and she needs to take her medicine." Oh, how much he hated this man.

"Then I won't stay n your way." Ryu bowed his head slightly and left as soon as possible.

An hour after Ryu left the healer was in Min's father's office with a smile. "Good evening sir."

"Good evening." He said standing up and gesturing for him to sit down. "How can I help you in this evening?" He said as the healer sat down.

"I wanted to ask if Min is available for tonight. At my house if it's possible." He said leaning back n the chair.

"Available until tomorrow. And it will cost you a little more if you want her at your place."

"I have no problem with the money, just bring her at my house at ten." The healer stated as he stood up and put a bunch of yuans on the desk.

"I'll see you tonight then." As the two talked Min gave Ryu her bags. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips before he left to the healer's house.

The night came sooner than she expected and she was back with Ryu in not time. "Min, our boat is leaving in twenty minutes, I'll leave you two alone for ten minutes." The healer said as he stood up and left the room.

"Min, my aunt will be waiting for you when you arrive, you can stay with her and her family as much as you want. And promise me one thing…" He bit his lip trying to get the words out of his mouth. "Promise me that if I won't be in Republic City in five months, you'll forget about me and you'll go on with your life."

Min looked up at him with big eyes trying to process what he just said. "Wh-what? I can't forget you, I love you Ryu."

"I love you too Min." He said before pecking her lips. "And you deserve to be happy, not to wait after me your whole life."

"F-fine… I p-promise." She said burying her face in his shirt.

"Time to leave Min." The healer said ready to leave.

Min kissed Ryu once again. "We'll see each other again, I know it." She began walking towards to door, but she looked back before getting out. "Goodbye."


End file.
